Episode 8589 (4th March 2015)
Plot Roy finds out that he's competing with Sharif over an allotment space. David apologises to Michael and admits he may be right over Callum. He arranges for Callum to pick Max up. Roy reads up on horticulture and Tyrone tests him. Andy and Steph face Gavin Rodwell and are immediately wrongfooted when he produces a payslip from the bistro and asks what's going on. Andy explains that his wages would have been swallowed by his overdraft if he'd used his account, but when Gavin shows them Michael's letter and calls him a waster Andy comes clean. Remembering the pain of his dad leaving him all too well, Gavin is livid that Michael thinks he's forgiven him. Michelle and Liz agree that Eileen is ill-suited to bar work but Michelle gets landed with telling her she's sacked as she isn't as friendly with her. She tries to foist the responsibility onto Steve but loses a game of rock-paper-scissors. Anna and Owen attend a meeting about Faye's school trip to France at Weatherfield High. Callum arrives to collect Max only to find it out was just a test to see if he would turn up. Faye feels awkward sitting next to Jackson Hodge - her baby's father - and excuses herself, claiming to have left something in the library. Audrey agrees to read Anna Karenina when Ken recommends it. Sharif sees Roy brushing up on his gardening knowledge and warns him that they'll be looking for things like charisma and vision as well. Michelle chickens out of sacking Eileen when she says how much she enjoys the job. Anna is angry when she finds Owen, Linda and Katy looking at old photos. Andy decides he has to tell Michael before Gavin does but Gavin comes into the Rovers and offers to stay silent on the matter - in exchange for £5,000. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard *Gavin Rodwell - Mark Holgate *Josie Hodge - Una McNulty *Greig Hodge - Stuart Wolfenden *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield High - Corridor and hall *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Living room/kitchen Notes *Stuart Wolfenden makes a post-Mark Casey appearance as Greig Hodge. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steph urges Andy to come clean to Michael; Anna and Owen are worried by Faye's behaviour at a school parent's evening; and Michelle and Liz agree that Eileen is ill-suited to bar work, but are wary of firing her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,831,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes